


Newspaper Clippings

by the_cats_pyjamas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kissing, Not my characters (their Log's), One-Shot, idk how to tag this, nostaligia, they are soft and cute, this is for you Log, what you can stand universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_cats_pyjamas/pseuds/the_cats_pyjamas
Summary: 10 years after the events of What You Can Stand, Virgil and Roman are happily married and reflect on their pasts.Disclaimer: The characters and universe and events prior to this work all belong to the fantastic Log. More detail in Notes.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Newspaper Clippings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ManyFandomsOneLog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManyFandomsOneLog/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What You Can Stand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132998) by [ManyFandomsOneLog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManyFandomsOneLog/pseuds/ManyFandomsOneLog). 



> This universe and characters belong to the amazing Log. Please go read her fic What You Can Stand, I highly reccommed! Link here - https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132998/chapters/55356658  
> This is a fanwork of her fic!

Virgil sat on the floor, looking through a box he hadn’t opened in a while. The contents of the box weren’t really that special, just old newspaper clippings, some whole pages with bolded headlines and photos, others just a couple of lines, some cut carefully from the paper, others ripped hastily. Each of these clipping detailed another heroic save from the amazing Mr Spectacular, or the next attack from the villainous Nightmare. Some of the pictures showed a dashing Roman, muscular and strong, his face incredibly boyish. In all of his pictures he was posing victoriously, hands on hips, staring into the distance, the classic hero pose (and a pose that did an excellent job of highlighting his jawline in Virgil’s opinion). Other photos were of a sullen Nightmare, pale and brooding, blending into the shadows. His face was mostly hidden by a mask and Nightmare was not known for being a good subject to photograph, but occasionally there was a photo that managed to capture his eyes, and Virgil almost cringed at the fear and anger he could see in them. 

“Virgil?” a voice behind him said, soft and gentle and calming. Virgil looked up and met the eyes of his husband, who smiled and sat next to Virgil on the floor. 

“Oh wow, it has been a while since I have seen these!” Roman exclaimed. Virgil gave a huff of laughter and moved to snuggle up to him, curling his legs against Roman’s and resting his head on his shoulder. Roman smiled fondly at Virgil’s affection and put his arm around his husband, pulling him in closer. 

“Gosh, I remember this,” Roman said, picking up a clipping with the headline ‘Spectacular boy once again saves the day’ and a photo of Roman next to a little girl who looked no older than 4. “She was stuck in a burning building, the only one there and I got her out. She was really sweet, called me “Mr Speccy-lar”. I hope she is doing alright.”

Virgil picked up a clipping off the top of the pile. The headline read ‘Local Villain causes destruction to Spectacular home’. “I only toilet papered the house, that headline is a bit dramatic.” Roman gave a hum of agreement, his focus taken up by another clipping, this one reading ‘Spectacular Hero once again defeats vile Villain’. The photo on the clipping showed Roman flying over Virgil, who was on the ground. Roman in the photo looked triumphant, while Virgil looked angry and defeated. 

“One of our first real fights,” Roman murmured. “We were so young.” Roman’s voice sounded rather gentle and forlorn. Virgil sighed, and shifted away from Roman slightly, picking up another clipping. This one had no headline or article, just a photo of Virgil, one of the only good ones. His eyes were visible in this one, and Virgil could almost feel the fear, anger and even apathy that emanated from them. Roman noticed how he reacted and turned his focus onto him, watching Virgil carefully as he stared at the clipping, an almost indecipherable expression on his face. 

“I was a bad person. I shouldn’t have done what I did. I hurt so many people.” Virgil whispered, almost to himself. Roman placed his hand on Virgil’s shoulder, drawing his attention back to him. 

“Virgil, you were lost and scared and alone. Your actions and motivations, while inexcusable, were understandable. I hurt you so much beforehand, and you had no support system. People only improve when they get external love and support. How can we hold it against them when they don’t?” 

Virgil opened his mouth to counter back, but Roman cut him off before he could say anything. “And you have improved so much, because you got the support of Logan and Patton, and eventually me. I know you aren’t proud of your past, I’m not proud of mine either, but Nightmare was a scared, lost, lonely little boy who had had a bad life and no support, and the Virgil I know today is a strong, loved, kind, considerate, amazing, supported man with a family who loves him and a very handsome husband.” Virgil gave a small smile at the last statement. “My point is, you made some serious mistakes, but you have grown and learnt so much, and that is what you should focus on. You are a different person now, and while that doesn’t erase your past, you shouldn’t focus on it.”

Virgil smiled gently at Roman and moved over to hug him. Roman gladly accepted the hug, pulling Virgil into his lap and holding him close. “Thank you,” Virgil murmured into Roman’s neck. Roman didn’t respond, just squeezed his husband tighter. They stayed like that for a little while, just holding onto each other, surrounded by clippings headlining some of their biggest achievements and greatest mistakes. Eventually Virgil lifted his head from Roman’s neck and rested their foreheads together. 

“I love you,” Virgil said, staring lovingly into Roman’s eyes. Roman moved his hand to cup Virgil’s face, his thumb rubbing gently across his cheek. 

“I love you too,” he responded. The two of them lent in for a kiss, gentle and sweet, as were many of their kisses. Roman threaded his fingers through Virgil’s hair, and Virgil rested one of his hands on the base of Roman’s and the other on his waist. Their lips worked together like they were made for each other, gently pressing against each other. Virgil couldn’t get over how amazing it felt to kiss Roman, even though he had done it a million times before. The two of them broke apart after a couple of minutes, slightly out of breath. 

“I would love to kiss you for the rest of the night, but we do have a family dinner to get to in about half an hour and you know how Logan hates it when we are late.” 

Roman gave Virgil a quick peck on the lips before the two of them cleaned up the newspaper clippings and put them back into the box. ‘Family dinner’ was a thing Roman never thought he would ever hear without freezing up and freaking out, but now it was a weekly thing that Roman actively looked forward to. It was always enjoyable sitting next to his wonderful husband, hands linked together underneath the table, opposite Logan and Patton, talking and laughing over a delicious meal. It was a safe and secure and loving environment, and Roman never thought he would ever get over the fact that he was happy while being with people he considered family. He loved Logan and Patton and everything they had ever done for him, and he knew that nothing he ever did would properly repay them for how much they had helped him and Virgil. Roman had made some mistakes in the past too, and the fact that he was happy and safe and comfortable with his new family was something Roman never would forget or take for granted. 

He watched as his husband put the box back into the bottom of the wardrobe wear it was kept. How he had managed to be with a man as incredible as Virgil was something he would never understand, but he was incredibly fortunate to have him, and Logan and Patton, in his life. Things were terrible in the past, but they were good now and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I hope you liked this Log!   
> I have no idea what you have planned for the end of this fic (or if you have a plan) but this is how I imagine it. Sorry if I got any details wrong (I must confess it has been a while since I have reread the entirety of your fic). I just wanted this to be soft and for them to be married, you know?  
> Also one of the lines is a quote from The Good Place, because it is an excellent show and it applied to this situation, just so you know.   
> Anyway, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Go read Log's fic and give her the praise she deserves.  
> Talk to me on Tumblr @booknerd-23 or go follow Log @manyfandomsonelog  
> (I hope you don't mind all the plugs I am doing)


End file.
